Within the prior art, a well known problem in receiving telecommunication calls is when a call is ringing and a person is unable to reach the telephone before the call is transferred to a voice messaging system or an answering machine. The problem is often the called person is just about to answer the call when the call is transferred to a voice messaging system or an answering machine. This is not only frustrating for the callee but also the caller.